Story Ideas
by May 16 writer
Summary: Just story ideas and I would like to see what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette has the power of good luck and creation. Yet her life has been anything but lucky. She's lived in the circus ever since she was baby, raised by the cruel Hawkmoth who constantly tells her what freak she is. Despite this she grows into a beautiful young woman with an independent spirit, however she believes there's no one else in the world like her.

Adrien has the power of bad luck and destruction. He was adopted by the kindly Master Fu after being found as a two year old. Fu loves him like his own son and raises him well. Although Adrien has good intentions and means no harm, he causes disasters everywhere he goes making life hard for Fu. When he becomes a young man he causes an accident so bad that the townspeople demand he leave.

When they reach adulthood they learn that they came from a mysterious wall somewhere in the forest. Marinette, tiered of Hawkmoth's abuse and Adrien not wanting to cause Fu anymore trouble, decided to run away and find out where they came from.

Entering the door, they learn that they're not in Kansas anymore. The find themselves in a world of mythical creatures and beings. When these two meet and discover they're both magical, a connection is formed but they have to deal with an evil warlock called Simon Says who rules over this land. They also run into some interesting characters: Two rude elves, a lovely fairy, a lazy goblin, some idiotic pirates, and three friendly nymphs.

This an AU that was inspired by Stardust, The Labyrinth, and other movies.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I decided not to do the whole mad scientist thing because I need to know more about Adrien's parents. So in it's place, here's this.!Ladybug and Chat Noir go after a werewolf alums but in the middle of the fight it scratched Chat's ring. Everything seems normal at first but Adrien starts changing.

First he develops higher senses, different appetites, next starts growning hair in certain areas and grows back instantly when he shaves, then he develops new urges and desires when feeling anger or lust, finally he begins to turn into a cat like monster when he's pushed too far. When his emotions mix with his new animal instincts he does things he would never do.

Meanwhile Marinette loses one of her earrings and as she looks for she notices how strange Adrien and Chat are acting causing her too worry. To make matters worse people have been disappearing at night without a trace. Making her wonder if Chat might have something to do with it. Will she be able to help Paris and her partner without her powers? Will Adrien be able control himself when the time comes for him to hurt the woman he loves? And will Marinette find her earring before you know who does?

Warning! This will contain blood shed, murder, character death, and sexual content but nothing inappropriate or nasty and allow deaths will be revived maybe, it all depends.


	3. Chapter 3

This is an idea I'm putting up for sale. A Batman AU based on the old one starring Michael Keaton (Love that guy.)

By day Adrien Agreste is the heir to the Agreste fashion industry. After the murder of his parents at a young age, he was brought up by his cheese loving butler Plagg. By day he's just a calm and handsome young millionaire. But in the night he's Chat Noir, a playful and strong hero who defends Paris from criminals.

One night at a charity event he instantly falls for Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a beautiful and feisty photographer who takes pictures of strange and unusual things that happen in Paris for the the newspaper. He charms her as Adrien and Chat leading to her dating Agreste and becoming suspicious about Chat Noir.

Paris is soon in danger of a new villain. Nathaniel Krutzberg, is a pyschotic criminal obsessed with art and beauty. He is the second in command of Paris's number one crime boss Kim. Until Kim finds out he was having an affair with his girlfriend the vain and selfish Chloe Bourgeois. He sets up Nathaniel to be arrested in a heist that leads him to falling into a vat of chemicals called Akuma. He survives but his face is disfigured, his skin turns purple, and he becomes more insane than before.

He renames himself The Evillustrator, kills Kim, takes over his mob, and devotes his time to creating his own version of art by disfiguring people or killing them in artistic ways.

Chat tries to catch him but every time he gets close, the Evillustrator avades him and leaves taunting him. To make matters worse, Adrien tries to commit to his relationship with Marinette but his absences to his hero duties are driving her away and she considers dumping him.

Days pass, Evillustrator gets bored with Chloe and mauls her face. Ashamed of her hideous new face Chloe wears a mask to hide it soon she can't take looking the way she is so she commits suicide by jumping out a window. He decides to find a new beauty to obsses over. While looking in the newspaper he sees Marinette's picture and decides she's the unlucky girl.

If you want to use this idea please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, I am posting this on behalf of my friend and fellow author BlueBelle Author 1600. We're friends on and off the internet and she's kind of new.

One of the stories she's written is one I think you might like. It's based off in my opinion the greatest romantic movie and book ever, the Notebook by Nicholas Sparks.

Adrien is the charming but lonely son of a plantation owner, Marinette is a beautiful but feisty baker's daughter. One night on an annoying date with Chloe at the summer carnival Adrien sees Marinette and it's love at first sight. She rejects him when she finds out about his girlfriend but he pulls a crazy stunt to change her mind.

The two begin a passionate summer romance but it ends when Adrien's father finds out. The two of them are forced to break up and separate. World War 2 begins, Adrien fights as a soldier while Marinette volunteers as a nurse. Years pass, both of them become engaged to other people but neither one of them are happy or can forget the ones they truly love.

The whole story is told by forty eight year old hospital assistant Mr. Noir to an amnesiac patient called Miss Lady.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, litsten my friend Blue and I are now posting both of the story ideas we come up with on here. Okay so here's an AU, she wants to do. It is, drum roll please...an aristocats AU.

She's planning on using people, I reapeat she wants to use humans why? I don't know, she's complicated. Any way here's what she's thinking. FYI these are the words she texted me.

Marinette is an aristocratic young beauty living in France with her wealthy widowed mother Sabine and her three younger and mischievous siblings Erik, Jaques, and Lily

Hawkmoth is their butler who is angry that Sabine's children will inherit everything she owns before him so he drugs them and goes out to do away with them only to get jumped by two dogs Nooroo and Wayzz.

The young woman and three children are then left in the wilderness to fend for themselves until they are found by Adrien a charming street urchin who offers to help them get home.

That's all she gave me. Plagg and Tikki would play the role of the mouse I forget his name. Alya would be like a human version of the horse Frou-Frou, being a faithful maid in the house hold. Nino and the other boys would be jazz playing band playing the role of scat cat and his gang. Juleka and Rose would be Abigail and Amelia, and I think she chose Roger for Uncle Waldo.

So yeah, if you like the idea let me know in the reviews and I'll report back to her. If have any questions contact her. Her account name is BlueBelle Author 1600, Happy New Years


	6. Chapter 6

Attention fans, My fellow writer Bluebelle Author has bought my Batman AU if you still wish to use it, talk to her. When she's done she plans on writing a Batman returns AU. Here's how it goes.

A disfigured and violent child was abandoned child by his rich parents to be raised by pidgeons and he grows up to be Mr. Pidgeon. Years later Adrien Agreste also known as Cat Noir has been separated from his girlfriend Marinette for at least a year (she was unable to cope with him being a hero) and he's surprised to find her working as a secretary for the notorious CEO the Simon says.

Marinette finds out Simon as been stealing from his workers and he pushes her out the window. She survives thanks to being saved by ladybugs but has life changing moment and loses memories of the events that took place last year. She decides to get revenge on Simon by ruining his business and donning the alias of Ladybug.

Meanwhile Mr. Pidgeon has made plans to control the city by becoming mayor and framing Cat Noir who's having his paws full with trying to stop Mr. Pidgeon and Ladybug who he is strongly attracted to. Adrien decides to rekindle his relationship with Marinette since she no longer remembers he's Cat Noir but notices she's a little different.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I know I recently posted something but I have a story idea for Blue that she wanted write. An incredibles AU.

As teenagers, Cat Noir, Ladybug, and Jade Turtle (Nino) were great heroes. Adrien (Cat) and Marinette (Lady) Fell in love and got married. But due to damage caused by their super hero acts and Marinette getting pregnant so soon. They had to hang up their suits. 15 years later Adrien and Marinette have retired and are raising three kids who have inherited their powers. Louis who wields the power of the Fox miraculous, Emma who wields the power of the bee miraculous, and baby Hugo who seemingly doesn't have any powers.

Adrien loves his family but misses hero work and unknown to his wife, he and Nino stop crime in secret. One day after getting fired, Adrien receives a message from a woman called Lila who says she needs his help defeating a robot, she also offers a huge amount of money. He agrees and gets his suit mended by Chloe a former designer for heroes.

Getting paid big bucks to be Cat Noir again seems to good to be true and it is when he finds out that it was all a set up by a villain called Hawkmoth. (Not the same Hawkmoth just some kid she's gonna make up) Chloe calls Marinette down to show her costumes she made for her children where she also learns what her husband is up to.

So she becomes Ladybug again and leaves to find her husband but her older children follow her and don their costumes.

BTW She and I both agree it would be funny if Chloe played Edna.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey readers, two things. Number one, people have been asking me to do a sequel to my Shrek Au but I don't know who to use as Puss in Boots. If you have any suggestions let me know. I plan to make Nathaniel Prince Charming and I think Chloe would work as being fairy godmother being his sister instead of his mother. But I still need help on Puss in Boots role

Two Blue has a new story up. Based on the 2003 Peter Pan movie. Adrien is the boy who refused to grow up. He lives in Neverland where he can never grow up and have fun fighting pirates led by Captain Hawkmoth and his crew the akumas along with the lost boys Kim, Ivan, Nathaniel, Max, and the pesky fairy Chloe.

One day he meets the pretty Marinette who tells stories. Smitten by the girl he decides to bring her and her brothers Nino and Erik to Neverlannd. Where they will meet mermaids, fairies, and Indians led by Alya the Indian princess.

The characters will be younger than they are in the series and she's told me that you would all like it well maybe not all of you but some of you.


	9. Chapter 9

I have picked someone to play Puss. I have chosen Felix. Good? Great? Bad? Terrible? What do you think? By the way I don't know if I should make Nino human or a horse when he drinks the potion. Also I can't garuntee I'll do the third and forth ones. The only thing I liked about the third one was that Shrek had kids and I just didn't like the fourth one at all.

That's all for today. Hope you like my stories and I hope you like my friend Blue's stories.


	10. Chapter 10

What do you guys think of a 101 Dalmatians AU? I plan on basing it off of the live action one because it has many elements that relate to Adrien and Marinette. For instance in that one Anita works as a designer at Cruella's fashion company and Roger works as a video game designer. Marinette loves fashion and Adrien likes video games so I think that would work for him.

So Plagg is a black dog who belongs to Adrien a charming bachelor that designs video games however he's so caught with work he's never had time for a relationship. One day Plagg spots a female red dog with black spots named Tikki who belongs to Marinette a beautiful young fashion designer who happens to be single. Plagg and Tikki bring their owners together which leads to marriage, and both Tikki and Marinette getting pregnant.

Lila, Marinette's boss and the owner of the best fashion industry in Paris is obsessed with fur coats and has become interested in making a black and red coat with spots. So she plans to buy Plagg and Tikki's puppies. But when their owners refuse she vows to get her coat by sending two crooks Theo and Mr. Pidgeon to steal them.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey what's up? Listen Blue and I heard that they made a musical based off the movie Anastasia. We really want to see it but we don't live in New York and it's only on Broadway so that sucks.

Anyway, we've seen pictures of a miraculous ladybug Anastasia AU and we heard that there are fanfics written about it but they only have Adrien as the lead role. So Blue and I will be writing on with Marinette as the lead role.

Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng lived a blissful life with her parents, older sisters, and her grandmother. Growing up she spent most of her time sewing with her grandmother and playing with an orphan kitchen boy. However one night her family was destroyed by a terrible curse. As a child she managed to escape but disappeared shortly after.

Ten years later rumors have said that she's alive and that her grandmother is offering a reward to whoever can bring her back. Adrien Agreste, a young man who once came from a wealthy family until a mishap caused them a loss of wealth and him to be orphaned by his cold father. Desperate to be accepted he, his best friend Nino and pet cat Plagg plan to find someone who looks like the princess and offer her to the duchess as a decoy for money.

Mari is an orphan with amnesia and is trying to find out who she is and where she came from. She and her dog Tikki plan to go to Paris to find answers due to the words Paris being engraved on her ladybug necklace. Adrien and Nino notice her strong resemblance to Marinette and decide she's just the girl they're looking for.

Unknown to them all, Hawkmoth a corrupted priest and the one responsible for the curse believes she's the real princess and vows to kill her.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello fellow readers and writers, I'm thinking of writing a hunchback of Norte Dame AU written by Tumblr's electragoob who gave me permission to write this so don't sue me. Anyway if it turns out Hawkmoth and Gabriel are the same person then they aren't in this also the main character gets the girl in this.

A baby is cursed to look like a cat-like creature, his mother and father are fleeing Paris but they are caught by Judge Hawkmoth. The man is arrested but his wife tries to escape with their baby by running to the church and praying for sanctuary. Hawkmoth kills her and atemps to drown her cursed child. But he is stopped by Master Fu the archdeacon and he guilts him into raising the baby.

Though repulsed by it, he reluctantly agrees to save his soul. He named the child Adrien which means dark one and conceals him inside the church. Twenty years pass, Adrien grows into strong but kind young man who rings the bells of Paris. He is very lonely and longs to be apart of civilization but he told by Hawkmoth that the world is cruel and everyone will despise him because he's a monster.

When the feastival of fools comes, his only friends three stone gargoyle kwamis: Wayzz, Plagg, and Duusu. Convince him to sneak out in disguise. Somewhere in town a soldier named Nino returns from the war to be promoted as captain of law. The feastival begins led by Nathaniel leader of the gypsies and introduces one of the dancers Marinette a beautiful and kind hearted gypsy and her kwami goat Tikki. She wows the audience with her dance, causes Nino to fall for her, and Hawkmoth to both disgust and lust for her.

A contest is held to crown the king of fools, Marinette thinking Adrien is wearing a costume pulls him on stage but the audience finds out he really looks like that but Nathaniel declares him the winner. Just when he's finally enjoying himself Hawkmoth's men tie him down and pelt him with rocks and food. Nino requests that this cruel display be stopped but the wicked judge holds it believing Adrien needs to learn a lesson but Marinette refuses to let an innocent boy be tortured. So she frees him and wins his heart with her kindness but she becomes a wanted fugitive.


	13. Chapter 13

Do you guys think I should've used Plagg as donkey instead of Nino? I'm considering I should've. I'm thinking of rewriting the AU and changing the characters. Tell me what you think?


	14. Chapter 14

I've decided to redo my Shrek AU with changed roles.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey Blue just uploaded a new story. It's very dark and it's rated M. During the time of the puritans, there is a Black Forest filled with monsters, witches, and demons. Marinette is the daughter of a widowed preacher. She's been sheltered all her life never knowing anything about sex except it's evil. She grows up to be a beautiful but modest teenager.

Her father goes away leaving her in the care of Judge Bourgeois and his spoiled daughter Chloe. One night she sees Chloe, Her friend Sabrina, and some other girls doing something wrong. To save her own butt, Chloe lies to her father that Marinette was preforming witchcraft so Marinette is beaten. However her abuse ends when she is abducted by a young man who lives in the Black Forest.

This will have violence, language, brief nudity, and sexual content


	16. Chapter 16

BlueBelle is thinking of writing a fanfic where an akuma who loves fairy tales traps Marinette and Adrien in a storybook where are told with akumas as the villains.

First story

Giant slayers Ladybug and Cat Noir must climb a beanstalk and save the golden Mylene from the giant stone heart.

Second story

Adrien is captured by Kung Food who lives in a gingerbread house and plans to cook him into a tasty dish. Ladybug the must save him before it's dinner time.

Third story

Marinette is kept from attending a royal ball by Anti bug and akumatized Sabrina (I forget her name) But she wants to meet Prince Adrien and warn him about Dark Cupid and Gamer who are planning to kill him at midnight.

Fourh story

The kingdom is over run by rats that are being controlled by Guitar Villain so Ladybug and Cat Noir need to play pest control and chase them out.

Fifth Story

Cat Noir must rescue the sleeping Princess Marinette by giving her true love's kiss but the witch Volpina has other ideas.

Sixth story

Plagg and Tikki are sick from fighting so Adrien and Marinette plan to bring them a basket of Camembert to make them feel better so they can escape the book but will a wolf named Hawkmoth stop them by stealing their miraculouses.

She either plans to write it or sell it. (No charge of money just message her for permission before you write)


	17. Chapter 17

Danny phantom au is up and Blue and I decided to make a few changes to it.


	18. Chapter 18

During the French Revolution, France lives under the rule of the cruel Hawkmoth who enslaves peasants and sometimes murders them. But his acts of cruelty are defeated by the brave Cat Noir. One of the peasants he tries to kill is an orphan boy named Adrien but Cat Noir rescues him and gives him his lucky ring earning the child's admiration.

Unknown to France, Cat Noir is really The wealthy Felix Agreste who lives happily with his lovely wife Bridgette and their baby daughter Marinette. Hawkmoth learns Felix's secret and confronts him in his home. The two fight which results with Bridgette getting killed after taking a hit for her husband. Hawkmoth who once lusted for Bridgette, blames Felix for her death so he arrests him and steals Marinette as his own child.

Years later...

Adrien now a handsome young man and a thief but only steals to survive, sneaks into the kitchen of Hawkmoth's house to steal some pasteries when he sees Hawkmoth's ward, Marinette now a beautiful young woman and falls in love with her. He introduces himself to her politely, though frightened by the strange young man she develops a crush on him. But Hawkmoth spots them and has the man arrested despite Marinette's protests.

In jail Adrien meets Felix and they recognize each other after seeing the ring on Adrien's finger, the two escape. Felix explains to Adrien who he is and trains him to be Cat Noir since he's older now. Adrien becomes the Cat Noir and leads the French Revolution while trying to woo Marinette who Felix is desperate to be reunited with.

Marinette is headstrong and spirited young woman who's sick of watching the peasants suffer and wants to help them. Also Hawkmoth begins to lust for her so he forbids her from being around other man especially young men. Wanting freedom and to help her people, she masquerades as Ladybug which Hawkmoth knows nothing of.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone so listen the other day my friend Blue and I were watching old movies. And I'm talking old like from the 1930's to the 1950's. And one of our favorites was the Wizard of Oz. I don't know if any of you readers remember that movie but it was my favorite as a child and I decided to write one based off the 1930's one. That is the best one if you ask me and nothing will ever change my mind. Here's how it would work...

Marinette lives on a farm with her parents, her cat Plagg, and three farm hand workers, Adrien, Nino, and Nathaniel. Anyway one day Plagg scratches Chloe the mayor's daughter so she convinces her father to get permission from the law to have the poor kitten put to sleep. She and Sabrina come to take him away and Marinette is devastated. As she leaves she flirts with Adrien but he just dismisses her and while Nino pushes her into a pigsty. Plagg being the clever cat he is escapes and runs back to her. Not wanting to lose him again she decides to run away.

She meets a magician named Felix who tricks her into going back home. On her way back there's a twister coming and Marinette gets knocked out. When she wakes up she's landed in a place called Miracula and meets Bridgette the good witch of the North who explains that the house she arrived in crushed and killed the wicked witch Vanisher leaving behind her ruby slippers of luck. She gives them to Marinette as a thank you present while the Kwamis who were Vanisher's prisoners celebrate that is until her sister Antibug the Wicked Witch of the West arrives and demands that she have the slippers. She leaves after Bridgette warns her about the possibility of the Vanisher's fate befalling her however she swears to get those slippers.

Wanting to go home, Marinette asks to leave so Bridgette instructs her to see the Wizard of Miracula and to get there she must follow the red and black brick road. On her way she meets Cat Noir who's cursed with bad luck and wishes to rid himself of it because all it does is give him trouble one example would be he's a scarecrow but can't do his job because he's allergic to feathers she later meets Fer-Blanc (Tin in French) a blue tin man who's lost his heart, and Jade Turtle who's so scared of everything that he hides in his shell. So that's all I'm giving you for now, I'm not sure if I should Alya or Nathaniel as the Tin Man or not. Alya is a good friend but Nathaniel is sensitive and sweet like the Tin Man so I'll have to do debating and maybe hear what you guys think.

If I write this and it turns out good I might do the Prequel to it based off Oz the Great and Powerful because that's the only movie related to this that I liked. I hope you like this because I'm really excited about it.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone Blue and I have an idea coming this summer.

To celebrate the start of summer the school decides to take a vacation to Hawaii on the last week of school. Marinette is excited to take a break from being Ladybug while Adrien is eager to have a whole week to himself without his schedule because his father will be in London that week. Though Marinette and Adrien think it's just going to be a relaxing trip with their friends, Nino and Alya have something planned for them. Operation Adrinette, they have one week to get these two to fall in love which should be easy since Hawaii is one of the most fun and romantic places in the world. But just when romance starts to blossom some of the students and other guests begin to mysteriously disappear. At first they suspect Hawkmoth but they soon learn that this island has a lot more secrets than they realize.

For the record for most of the chapters it will be summer love with drama and mystery later on. Btw feel free to suggest any romantic things they could do on vacation.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone I'm in a disney mood so I'm going to start writing disney AU's. You're probably aware of my recent one Marinette: The Fairest One of All, A Snow White AU. When that is finished I'm going to be doing Beauty and the Beast next and then Hercules. If you all have any suggestions I'll consider them but I can't garuntee I'll do all of them. Bonus: Here is a list of Miraculous Ladybug characters and the Disney Characters I think they are most like.

Marinette - Snow White, Cinderella, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Megera, Mulan, Rapunzel, Kida, Jane

Adrien - Prince Charming, Prince Eric, Beast, Hercules, Quasimodo, Aladdin, Flynn, Tarzan, John Smith

Tikki - Fairy Godmother, The Blue Fairy, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Cri-Kee

Plagg - Grumpy, Genie, Phil, Mushu, Sebastian, Lumiere

Alya - Aurora, Pocahontas, Tiana, the Muses, Terk

Nino - Kuzco, Prince Naveen, Ling, Tantor

Master Fu - Merlin, Rafiki,

Now for the Akumas compared to the villains

Hawkmoth - Hades, Frollo, Jafar, Ursula, Scar, Dr. Facilier, Shan Yu,

Antibug - Malceficent, Yzma, The Queen of Hearts,

Stone Heart - Cherenbog, Cyclops,

Dark Cupid - Captain Hook, Jasper, Clayton, Pain

Gamer - Snee, Le Fou, Horace, Panic

Volpina - The Evil Queen, Vanessa, Cruella De Vil

Theo - Gaston

Fang - Tick-tok the crocodile, Dragon Maleficent


	22. Chapter 22

Hey, Blue just sent me an idea for a new story that's coming soon. Felix and Bridgette are happily married couple with their eight year old son Daniel. After Bridgette suffers a miscarriage during the pregnancy of their third child the couple decides to adopt another. They go to the orphanage and end up adopting Adrien who's sweet and well mannered, there's just one little problem, he's only four inches tall. His parents love him instantly but his brother is a little disappointed and their cat Plagg doesn't really like having an owner that reminds him of a mouse. (Btw tiny people can understand animals for some strange reason. Why? I don't know they've been using it in movies for years)

That aside, Adrien does eventually start to grow close with Daniel and Plagg and learns to live in his new big life by using small house hold objects to his advantage (a matchbox for a bed, a needle as a sword for self defense, and gets around in a toy sports car) However it's still a big place for such a tiny boy. Three years pass and during that time he gets a new sister named Emilie. Adrien still loves family but now that he's older he can't help but feel like something's missing what he doesn't realize is it's someone special to share his life with but it seems there's no one out there his size.

Marinette is a fairy born to human parents. One day she's stolen from her parents by an evil circus master but escapes and literally crashes into Adrien's life or should I say into his car.

She explains that she's trying to get back to her parents but broke her wing on the fall so he let's her stay with him til it heals. During their time together they fall in love but they've got two really big problems. Adrien is being hunted by a nasty alley cat and Marinette is the target for a sinster falcon. Together they save each other from rain, drain pipes, washing machines, alley cats, birds of prey, snakes, rats, and garbage trucks. But can they protect themselves from the man who has in for both of them.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone, has anyone seen Ragtime? It's a popular historical broadway play that I love and adore. It takes place in early America before World War One and the characters are divided up into three groups: New Rochelle, Harlem, and Immigrants. All different yet alike, Blue and mines High School did it in last year and we were in it. We played to immigrants from Latvia. So cool! Anyway I'm thinking of doing of Miraculous Ladybug AU based off of it. What I loved most about the play was the music, the love, and the family in it. Both groups had families they wanted to love and give everything to and I admire that. It also mentioned a lot of famous people from history.

Here who's who in the groups.

New Rochelle

Gabriel

Mrs. Agreste

Adrien

Chloe

Sabrina

Rose

Kim

Nathalie

Harlem

Nino

Alya

Max

Otis

Ali

Immigrants

Marinette

Tom

Sabine

Juleka

Nathaniel

Alix

Ivan

Mylene

Act 1

Begins with three children Adrien is a privileged young boy living in New Rochelle with his wealthy, stern father who owned shirt factory and his gentle but extremely protective mother. Marinette is a cheerful young girl from Europe moving to America with her loving parents a poor baker and his wife hoping to get a better life in. And Nino a boy living in Harlem with his friend Alya and her father, learning to play Ragtime music.

Act 2

Takes place years later when they're adults. And that's all I'm saying

I am in love with history and historical fiction, why you ask? Well there are so many reasons, I guess I admire what great people did and how people back then lived but I think what really got me hooked was that my family has played a big part in it. My great grandfather fought in World war 2 and parachuted out of a plane on D-day, another great grandfather of mine fought in World war 2 and the Korean War I think. (I've got a lot of War men in my family) A great grandfather before them who was American fell in love and married a French immigrant (My great grandmother, maternal grandmother, and I all take after her in looks: Fair skinned and dark haired) one of my great grandmothers was a Cherokee Indian, and my paternal grandmother lives on land that was previously a plantation owned by my ancestors in the south. So yeah my family's pretty involved. Also I like how through out history people back then actually had something to complain about it and did something about it, they worked hard, educated themselves, protested peacefully instead of Resulting to violence except for in the war. And men and women actually did something to help people, something really heroic nowadays most people just...well I'm not getting into that.

If you haven't seen or heard of Ragtime. Look it up because it's a great play.


	24. Chapter 24

An idea for sale (Free of charge no money needed)

In the west a group of Pioneers have been traveling for days searching for water and close to thirsting to death. When all hope seems lost a group of Indians known as the Kwami Tribe. Led by the chief of the time Wise Turtle (Master Fu) they help pioneers find land rich with water and share their food with them.

The pioneers build a town on this land and they name it Petite Miraculous (Little Miracle) because it was a miracle they made it. For years they lived peacefully until the town becomes overrun with a group of bandits called the akumas led by the notorious outlaw Hawkmoth. But two people are going to put a stop to it.

Adrien- The son of an oil baron, very handsome and adored by many women. He hates to see the people of the town suffer in turmoil so he decides to fight back against the bandits but his overbearing father forbids him from getting involved so he dons a black mask and black clothes so he can stop them without being recognized. But on his first try he gets jumped by the akumas, who beat him and leave out in desert to die. Luckily he is found and healed by the Kwami Indians. While he rests at their camp he instantly falls in love with the chief's daughter Ladybug who calls him Cat Noir because of his black attire. The two become friends and he takes her back with him to work together against the akumas. In his regular form he wears a blue shirt and brown pants, as Cat Noir he wears black cowboy attire with a mask.

Marinette- The Kwami chief's daughter called Ladybug by her people, is said to be more beautiful than desert rose with twinkling blue eyes and midnight hair. Though her father forbids her and her people from going near Petite Miraculous this doesn't stop her from sneaking out at night to bring food and water to poor people who get robbed. She tries to puersade her father to send his warriors to help fight the outlaws but he refuses. She is the one who finds Adrien injured in the desert and nurses him back to health while falling in love with him. She goes back with him to the town and is given the name Marinette. As Marinette the innocent Indian princess she wears a pink dress with evening primroses braided in her hair. When she fights akumas she dresses in red and wears red war paint around her eyes like a mask.

Plagg - Adrien's horse, a tame black stallion who can be lazy but is a fast runner when he wants to be. Unlike other horses he hates to eat oats and prefers to eat cheese. He is very loyal toward Adrien and is willing to help him such as searching for help when his master is beaten./p

Tikki - A wild red mare who refuses to let anyone ride her except Marinette because they both share the same free-spirit and gentle heart. Like Plagg she doesn't like oats and prefers to eat sweet things like apples, bread, and pastries from the town. She spends most of her time running through the desert or riding with Marinette.

Hawkmoth - A cold hearted outlaw, obsessed with gaining control of the entire west so he can find something he lost. He sends his akumas to rob rich and poor so he can buy up all land so he may search for a secret stone buried underground. He keeps himself well hidden from authorities and is wealthy enough to buy weapons for his followers. He has strong hatred toward the Kwami tribe and blame them for a tragedy he experienced years ago.

Alya - A waitress at the saloon. When Marinette comes to live in Petite Miraculous, allows her to live with her and serves as her guide. Her family is very poor and she tries to support them best she can. She became one of Ladybug's greatest ally after she brought medicine to heal her sister when she was gravely ill. She isn't afraid to stand up to the akumas which can get her into trouble sometimes but her intentions are good.

Nino - Adrien's best friend, he works as a bar tender and piano player at the saloon. He often gives Adrien advice and news about what happens in town. He has a crush on Alya and flirts with her from time to time.

Chloe - The spoiled daughter of the mayor, she bullies those who live in lower class and considers herself to be above everyone. She wants to marry Adrien but he sees her as his sister. She sees herself as perfect and wants to be perfect due to her deceased mother being admired greatly by the people of Petite Miraculous.

Sabrina - Chloe's servant. She desperately wants to be accepted by the rich so she obeys Chloe's every order no matter how ridiculous or cruel.

Kim - A gutsy yet slightly dim witted bull rider, hog wrestler, horse racer, and gambler. Makes bets by riding bulls, wrestling hogs, and racing horses. No bet is too dangerous for him even though he's suffered at least one injury from each. Strong yes, smart not so much. He's also in love with Chloe

Alix - A no nonsense cow girl. Like Kim she's a gambler but bets on cards and poker and the occasional horse race. She's Kim's gambling partner and serves as his voice of reason, trying to stop her brawns for brains partner from doing stupid stuff that could get him killed.

Max - Works as the banker's assistant. Highly intelligent and great with numbers. Secretly in love with Sabrina and often comes to her aid when Chloe is cruel to her.

Ivan - The local blacksmith strong as a stone but has a heart of gold. He's secretly in love with Mylene and is saving money to marry her.

Mylene - A fearful but kind nurse who's in love with Ivan and dreams of marrying him.

Juleka - Indian name Shy Violet. She is one of Marinette's friends from the tribe. She is very knowledgeable about plants and herbs so she makes and provides medicine and crops for Marinette to deliver to the poor pioneers.

Rose - Indian name Sweet Rose is another one of Marinette's friends from the tribe. Has a special connection with animals and is in love with Ali the Indian prince of another tribe.

Nathaniel - The Indians call him Red Wolf, he is a strong warrior and chosen by the chief to be Marinette's husband. He does not trust the people of Petite Miraculous because they are outsiders. He cares deeply for his intended wife. When it becomes known that Adrien loves Marinette he becomes jealous and challenges him to a fight.

Lila - A saloon girl. She flirts with all the men in the saloon while pick pocketing them. She wants to marry Adrien for his looks and wealth but he loves Marinette. Out of jealousy she makes a deal with Hawkmoth, if she serves as his spy he will see to it that the Marinette is sold and she becomes his wife.

Gabriel - A rich oil baron and Adrien's father. After the disappearance of his wife he becomes obsessed with work. He is overbearing and controlling, though he appears uncaring towards his son, Gabriel does sincerely love Adrien and only want what's best for him.

Estelle - Gabriel's missing wife and Adrien's mother. A kind and virtuous woman who like her son and Marinette devoted her life to helping people. Pioneer and Indian alike. One day while riding, she disappeared while saving a little girl from going over a waterfall. She saved the child but was unable to save herself. It is unknown if she survived the fall or not. The girl she saved was a younger Marinette and her selfless act would be what inspires her to help people.

Tom - Indian name Brown Bear. Chief of the Kwami tribe and Marinette's father. He is a kind and just ruler willing to help his people but fears the town so greatly that he forbids the Indians from interacting with it. He loves his daughter and is very protective of her. He chooses Nathaniel to be her husband and refuses to let her wed anyone else unless they beat the rival suitor in battle/p

Sabine - Indian name Morning Dove, the chief's wife and Marinette's mother. She understands her daughter's desire to help the town and of her love for Adrien. She convinces her husband to allow Marinette to live Petite Miraculous and to consider allowing her choose her own husband./p

Fu - Indian name Wise Turtle, the first chief of the Kwami tribe and but now serves as a healer in the camp. He is the oldest and wisest man ever to live in the west, teaching both Indians and pioneers about heroism./p

Andre - The town mayor and Chloe's widower father. After the tragic death of his wife he struggles to be a good father while keeping his job in balance./p

Nathalie- Adrien's governess, serves as a motherly figure toward him. She was Estelle's best friend and promised to watch over Adrien if anything ever happened to her.

Roger - The town sheriff and Sabrina's father


	25. Chapter 25

Alex you may use my idea, Thank you for asking


	26. Chapter 26

Something I'm selling. A heaven, earth, and hell AU. Note those who are born demons can be reformed.

Adrien a destructive black cat demon is the son of the demon Gabriel/Hawkmoth and his human wife Estelle. He is disgusted by demons for being half human and feared by humans for being half demon. The only person who cares for him is his mother, his father loves him as well but keeps his distance from him because he fears his Hawkmoth persona will force him to hurt his son. As a teenager he is befriended by the guardian angel ladybug who's kindness causes him to fall in love with her. Though she loves him too she rejects him because she's immortal and doesn't want him to be hurt. Though she longs to become human so she can marry him and have a family. One day someone kills her, in grief Adrien uses his demonic powers to accidentally paralyze the part of the earth where he lives.

Fifteen years later Marinette discovers the frozen land and undoes the spell. When Adrien sees Marinette he thinks she's Ladybug because she looks exactly like her but learns from the priest master Fu, that before Ladybug died she prayed to become human so she could be with Adrien. God pityited her so he granted her wish by having her be reborn as Marinette a human girl. However Marinette has no memory of ever being Ladybug. Adrien at first has no interest in Marinette because instead of being the confident and strong ladybug she's a shy little girl. But what Adrien doesn't understand is that this is who Ladybug always dreamed of being.

Shortly after this a darkness called Akuma is released into the world and it influences people into becoming demonic like creatures. Marinette despite being human still has Ladybug's angelic powers of healing and creating. So she and Adrien team up to cleanse the akumatized humans. Joining them is Fu's apprentice Nino, an amazon warrior called Alya, Tikki Marinette's cat who she is surprised to learn is a holy pet and Plagg Adrien's demonic cat.

Other characters include Chloe a baron's daughter who is destined to marry a feline demon and believes that to be Adrien. Nathaniel a lion demon who has a crush on Marinette. Felix Adrien's half brother who Gabriel fathered with the jinn Natalie. Bridgette Fu's granddaughter who Felix is reluctantly assigned to protect along Wayzz a jinn turtle. Kim, Alix, and Max three trickster Imps. Ivan a gentle bear demon, Mylene an angel (a forbidden love between those two). Lila a halfbreed fox demon like Adrien, she lusted for him but he loved Ladybug so she killed Ladybug out of jealousy though Marinette does have a fearful instinct around her, and Theo a wolf demon who lusted after Ladybug and tries to marry Marinette thinking she's Ladybug due to the resemblance

maybe I'll write this if no one bites.


	27. Chapter 27

Okay do you all remember when I wrote the Miraculous Ladybug wizard of oz AU? FYI that is complete. Well I'm thinking of doing the prequel Oz the Great and Powerful AU.

Takes place twenty years before the first stories events. In Paris, Felix is a famous magician and con artist who rips off his customers with his illusions. His only friends are Hector Lahiffe and a much younger Sabine Cheng who Felix is in love with. One day while doing business on the French countryside she tells him that the local farmer Tom Dupain has asked her to marry him. Though he loves her he knows that Tom is a kind and good man and she doesn't deserve a dishonest thief like him. So he gives her his blessing, before leaving she let's him know despite what he thinks he is a good man at heart.

Shortly after this, a younger Gabriel Agreste sends his bodyguard the gorilla to attack him for flirting with his girlfriend. He escapes on a ballon which gets caught in a twister. He prays to God to let him live promising to do something good if he does. He lives and is taken to the land of Miracula where he meets Queen Bee, the naive good witch of the west who believes him to be the wizard. Felix goes along in hopes of getting money he also seduces the young witch into falling for him. At the Emerald City he meets a kwami named Wayzz and Queen Bee's sister Vanisher. Vanisher tells Felix that as the Wizard he must first kill the supposedly wicked witch of the North.

Felix agrees and takes Wayzz. He finds an orphan China doll named Manon and ends up bringing her along. The wicked witch turns out to be a beautiful good witch called Bridgette who likes identical to Sabine. He learns from her that Vanisher was the wicked one who killed the previous wizard, Bridgette's father Master Fu. Bridgette can tell right away what kind of man he is and knows he's trying to con people but like Sabine she knows there's goodness in his heart which causes him to fall in love with her.

Vanisher reveals Felix's new found love for Bridgette to Queen Bee breaking her heart and sparking jealousy. She tells Vanisher that she wants to kill Felix and Bridgette but being a good witch her magic can't kill so Vanisher offers to give her the power to do it but warns her of the consequences. Blinded by jealousy and rage, she let's Vanisher akumatize her comb turning her into Antibug the wicked witch of the west and she is more evil and wicked than Vanisher ever was and she dominates her sister to a miserable weakling.

What do you think?


	28. Chapter 28

Hi! It's me. Halloween is awhile away but Blue and I already talking about AU's with a Halloween twist. Now these stories won't be up until October or late September but this is a sneak peek.

For me I'll be writing an AU based off of drum roll please (drum roll)...Casper. In the secluded Agreste Mansion there lives Cat Noir. A lonely but friendly young ghost boy always ready to make a friend unfortunately he's dead and the mansion is haunted by his three ghostly cousins Bubbler, Dark Cupid, and Gamer. The mayor of Paris wants the mansion destroyed but all the demolition workers are scared away by the ghosts. Though the mayor does not believe them he agrees to find a psych or someone to excersie the ghosts so they'll do it. Unfortunately he doesn't really know any pyschics around.

One day while watching TV Cat Noir sees a news story about Tom Dupain a man who specializes in communicating with the dead after his wife died. He sees Tom's daughter Marinette and is instantly smitten by the girl. Wanting to meet her he rewires the tv to where the story is on the Mayor's tv. Tom is hired and he and his daughter move into the mansion until the job is finished. Marinette doesn't believe in ghosts and although she loves her father she's worried that he might be losing his sanity that is until she meets a certain black cat ghost boy.

For Blue she's debating between The Nightmare Before Christmas or BeetleJuice. What do you guys think?


	29. Chapter 29

In a dimension called Miraculous the people live together as one until the evil warlock Hawkmoth lied and manipulated the people into hating and hurting each other. The only people who didn't succumb to his dark influence were Lady Bridgette and Sir Felix, Hawkmoth's nephew. When the dimension was destroyed Hawkmoth was the only human survivor and he fled to another dimension: Earth. There Hawkmoth made plans to takeover the planet but three heroines stand in his way Marinette, Alya, and Chloe. However he has his own set of minions who he manipulates into thinking the girls are the evil ones.

Marinette - The leader of the group. Her spirit animal is the Ladybug and her element is light. She is the reincarnation of Lady Bridgette a maiden who served as a heroine for Miraculous. Hawkmoth lusted after Bridgette and killed after she rejected him. Marinette has Bridgette's powers of healing and purification. She has a crush on Adrien and has a hard time living a normal life. When danger calls she becomes the magical Ladybug.

Tikki - Marinette's talking red and black spotted cat who is actually Lady Bridgette's younger sister cursed by Hawkmoth to be an immortal cat. She serves as Marinette's guardian who suffers guilt from failing to save her sister.

Alya - The brains of their group. Her spirit animal is the Fox and her element is fire. She is the reincarnation of Rayla, a Amazon woman and Bridgette's confidant. Hawkmoth manipulated her into turning against the one man who she loved. Alya has Rayla's powers of speed and swiftness. When there's evil she becomes the mysterious Vixen.

Chloe - The um...I don't know. Popular one of the group? Her spirit animal is the Bee and her element is air. She is the reincarnation of Melodie the Queen of the North side of Miraculous. Hawkmoth manipulated her into starting a war. She has Melodie's powers of flight and navigation. She's nice in this. When it's hero time she changes into the glamorous Queen Bee.

Hawkmoth's team are unaware that he's evil and they think the girls are they evil ones. Also they have no memory of being in their super forms.

Adrien - As a civilian he's lonely, polite, and a well behaved rich kid but as Cat Noir he's brave, rebellious, and chivalrious. His spirit animal is the Black Cat and his element is darkness. He is the reincarnation of Hawkmoth's nephew Sir Felix, a knight who was in love with Lady Bridgette and devoted his life to protecting her. Hawkmoth killed him because of his love for her. Adrien has Felix's powers of destruction and elimination. He is so in love with Marinette that his alter ego betrayed Hawkmoth to be her protector. Whenever Marinette is in danger Adrien changes into Cat Noir and rushes to her aid. Also the other guys are very afraid of him.

Plagg - Adrien's cat, Felix's brother, and Hawkmoth's nephew who was also changed into a talking, immortal cat. He is supposedly Hawkmoth's spy but is actually secretly working against him. He is the only one who knows that Adrien and Cat Noir are the same people he serves as his guardian.

Nathaniel - As a civilian he's an artist but as the Peacock he is the leader and second in command of Hawkmoth's group. His spirit animal is the Peacock and his element is earth. He is the reincarnation of Mercury the King of the South side of Miraculous in which Melodie declared war on. He has Mercury's powers of telekinesis and invisiblity. As a civilian he's shy, timid, and sweet but as the Peacock he's rude and arrogant. He enjoys taughting the girls when they fail and playing terrible tricks on them.

Nino - As a civilian he's a cool, fun, exciting DJ but as Jade Turtle he's calm, reserved, and intelligent. His spirit animal is the turtle and his element is water. He is the reincarnation of Gravroche a sailor who fell for Rayla and devoted his life to trying to win her hand. Hawkmoth manipulated him into thinking she was planning to kill him. Nino has Gravroche's powers of strength and protection.


	30. Chapter 30

I finally got a bite on my heaven, earth, and hell AU. See chapter 26 if you don't know what it is. The name of the writer is EmeraldLily16. She PM me and asked me if she could write it.


	31. Chapter 31

Based on the 1992 film Bram Stoker's Dracula. An au where Adrien and Cat Noir and Marinette and Ladybug are each two separate people.

In 1462 Normandy Cat Noir is a noble young knight who left to fight in a war against his evil father Hawkmoth, leaving behind his wife and true love the fair Ladybug. Though he and his men defeat them, Hawkmoth kills Ladybug and writes a false letter claiming she killed herself because of rumors spread by peasants saying Cat Noir died in battle. Upon learning of her death, Cat Noir blames all humanity for this and joins his father (Unaware that he was the one who killed his wife) in becoming vampires and feeding on the lives of humans.

In 1897 Paris Adrien Agreste a handsome young gentleman and Marinette a beautiful young lady are happily engaged to be married. But before they can tie the note Adrien must go away on a business trip while Marinette stays with her best friend Alya and her husband Nino. While he is away he gets lost and discovers the castle of Hawkmoth and Cat Noir. Hawkmoth allow him to stay the night, intending to drink his blood until Cat Noir finds Adrien's picture of Marinette and sees that she looks exactly like Ladybug. Believing her to be Ladybug's reincarnation, wanting to be reunited with his lost love, he convinces his father to leave Adrien here and go to Paris under the alias of Adrien's colleagues. His father agrees but only so he can drink the blood of Adrien's friends.

They go to Paris where Alya is attacked by Hawkmoth and is on the verge of becoming a vampire causing for her husband Nino to contact vampire hunter Master Fu and his assistants Plagg and Tikki. The three of them try to cure Alya while hunting down Hawkmoth. Meanwhile Cat Noir begins seducing and charming Marinette who despite being very much in love with Adrien feels drawn to Cat Noir due to her love for him in her past life. Cat Noir wants to make Marinette his vampire bride but is fearful that he might kill her or doom her to a fate worse than death. Back in Normandy Adrien is held hostage by three she vampires Volpina, Antibug, and Vanisher but the spirit of Ladybug helps him escape and tells him how to defeat Hawkmoth. Returning back to Paris Adrien tells Fu, Plagg, and Tikki that only Cat Noir can destroy Hawkmoth and to get to do that he must learn the truth about Ladybug's death and his father.

Can Adrien and Marinette defeat Hawkmoth and see to it that Cat Noir and Ladybug are reunited in heaven?


	32. Chapter 32

Robin Hood AU

While good King Thomas is away fighting in the wars, his kingdom of France is left under the rule of his greedy brother Prince Xavier. Once Thomas is gone, Xavier begins to tax the people into poverty and having anyone who can't pay arrested by the cruel sheriff of France Theo. Fortunately for the poor citizens of France there is the handsome young rouge Adrien Hood who robs the prince blind and returns the money to the unfairly taxed people making him outlaw number one in all of France and the sheriff's main target. Luckily he has his friends Little Nino, Nathaniel Scarlet, Jagged-A-Dale, and Friar Fu to back him up whenever he needs help.

Try as they might, Xavier and Theo are unable to catch him and it seems that Adrien will never be caught but trouble arises when Adrien has his most precious possession taken. His heart, which is unknowingly stolen by King Thomas's beautiful daughter Maid Marinette while her faithful servant Lady Alya unknowingly robs Little Nino of his. Unfortunately Maid Marinette is to be married to Sheriff Theo. Now Adrien will not just be planning to steal gold but also to steal a bride.


	33. Chapter 33

Hellboy AU

Master Fu is a specialist and scientist who studies the super natural. As a younger man, he is on an expedition in China investegating magical occurrences. During his search he witnesses a bizarre event. Two beings appear from a portal that leads to another world. One is the powerful demon and keeper of hell Hawkmoth and the other is his wife the good witch and keeper of the stones of destruction and creation Le Peon. Hawkmoth reveals that he has seen the evil in humanity and wants to unleash hell on earth to destroy it using the stone of destruction then recreate it into new and better world using the stone of creation. Le Peon being a kind soul and a human herself disagrees and tries in vain to convince her husband to forget his plan. When he refuses and demands she give him the stones she has no choice but to use all her magic to send her husband back through the portal and close it.

However using up her magic like that left her body very weak, Fu goes to help her and discovers she's pregnant. The shock of the event causes her to go into labor and due to her weak body she dies shortly after giving birth to a half demon son with cat ears, a tail, claws, and cat eyes. Before dying she tells Fu that her son's name is Cat Noir and she warns him that one day her husband will return for the boy because she swallowed the stone of destruction during her pregnancy resulting in the child being born with the power of destruction. When Fu asks where she hid the stone of creation she tells him that she hid it in the belly of a human woman she did not know. (She was in a rush) With her final breath she begs him to protect her son.

Fu having always wanted a family adopts the child and renames him Adrien. Adrien is raised in a secret government facility where paranormal beings are kept hidden and protected while agents are trained to hunt paranormal dangers. Among the beings kept there are Carapace (renamed Nino) a mutant turtle boy, Alya an alien girl from another dimension, and seven imps fprmed from rock Tikki, Plagg, Nooroo, Pollen, Duusu, and Trixx. As a child Adrien is a sweet boy who loves cats and wants to go outside but can't due to his strange appearance.

When Adrien, Nino, and Alya are still children they get a new a member to the facility. A young human girl named Marinette born with the ability to give off a powerful light that can create and heal but she has difficulty controlling it and when she feels threatened she triggers a powerful blast that protects her by burning anything it touches. Due to accident she caused her parents were forced to turn her over to the government. When she arrives she's scared, confused, and refuses to speak to anyone. Adrien is instantly smitten with the girl and gets her to open up by making her laugh and giving her flowers. The four of them become friends.

Years later now adults, Adrien, Nino, and Alya have become trained hunters who eliminate super natural dangers to mankind while Marinette had left the organization to seek out her parents and try to live a normal life. Adrien having spent his whole life in the organization, never allowed to leave except for a mission has grown restless to get out not to mention he is deeply in love with Marinette and misses her so he sneaks out to see her which Fu, Alya, and Nino advise against. Meanwhile a cult of devil worshipers while performing a ceremony accidentally open a patrol that releases Hawkmoth who after learning of his wife's death is now more determined than ever to unleash hell on earth. With help up devil worshipers and revived, undead assassin he seeks out Adrien and the one born with the power of creation who unknown to all is Marinette. Her mother was the woman who's belly Le Peon hid the stone of creation in and also like Le Peon she was pregnant. (But it was during the early stages) Resulting in Marinette having her powers. BTW the reason Marinette doesn't look like a ladybug hybrid is because she was born from human parents, Adrien was born from a demon father and human mother. What do you think? Comment if you want me to write a fanfic off of this.


	34. Chapter 34

Based off of the anime Code Realize Guardian of Rebirth, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Dracula, and Frankenstein.

Sealed away in a mansion is a beautiful, innocent, seemingly emotionless, doll like girl who has no memory of her life. All she knows is her name is Marinette and that she is a monster who must never touch anyone because she will burn them this is because her heart is a jewel of great power which is surrounded by a deadly poison. For many years she sleeps alone in the dark until Chloe Queen of France hears that the most beautiful jewel in the world is in that mansion so she sends the royal army to retrieve her. But they're not the only ones who know of it, also wanting the jewel is the dashing, handsome, and roguish gentleman thief Adrien Agreste and he plans to steal the jewel.

Both him and the royal army are shocked to discover that the jewel they seek is the heart of a young girl who's dangerous to touch. Though the army gets to her first it's Adrien who manages to steal her away to the mansion of Saint Ivan where she meets inventor Nathaniel Krutzenberg who falls for her at first sight, scientist Dr. Max Keante, count Saint Ivan, and former vampire hunter Nino Lahiffe. While they merely went after her for the jewel they soon learn that there is much more to her heart than just a pretty, valuable, little bobble.

Meanwhile Queen Chloe hires detective Kim to find Marinette and capture her but also searching for her is the mysterious Hawkmoth and his army of obedient slaves who plan to use her for a an extremely dark purpose.


End file.
